


【闪咕哒】其一

by da1760



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da1760/pseuds/da1760





	【闪咕哒】其一

“......于是荒地之主成为了一位神明，他贤明又暴虐，传闻他喜欢美丽的少女和黄金，他的力量大到可以满足你所有的心愿，也可以夺走你的一切。”  
“那他是坏人吗？”  
“嗯......并不算是，荒地之主也守护着我们的村子呀，或许你以后有愿望，悄悄地告诉他，也许会实现呢？好啦，故事讲完咯，快睡觉吧。”  
“嗯......哈欠......那怎么才能见到他呢？”  
“嗯，传说如果神明愿意让你见到他，那么会有神使带你去他的面前的。”  
“唔......真想见见他呀......我有好多好多的愿望的......呼......”  
“晚安，立香。”  
战争的血腥味和烟臭味已经隐约飘到立香居住的村子了，正值壮年的男人们都被要求奔赴战场。  
立香的恋人也在其中。  
“我现在心跳的好快。”年轻的男子握着立香的手，“不知道去了战场后还能不能回得来......”男子握着立香的手，将额头抵在和恋人紧握的手背上，深呼吸了两口气，然后鼓起勇气说：“如果我活着回来的话，我们就结婚吧！立香，我不想失去你。”  
立香的眼睛里满含着担忧，脸上却不想露出难过地表情，挤出一个笑容说：“好！一定会回来的！我会一直等着你。”  
不远处要出征的号声想起，两人才恋恋不舍地就此分开。  
但奔赴战场的年轻人都没有音讯，只有风带来的战场的腥臭味告诉立香：战场已经逐渐靠近村子了。  
村子里留下来的人们决定搬离去战火还没蔓延到的地方，最后留下来的只有继续等待恋人的立香和几位不能行动的老人。为了方便照顾老人们，立香将村子里以前做祭祀的大房间收了出来——在没有战争的时候，村里每年都会为祈祷丰收而做祈祷，试图用献上食物和在那一年成年的最美丽的少女的祈祷之舞的办法来博得荒地之主的庇佑。  
而那套祭祀时用的华服现在正被叠的整整齐齐地放在祭祀房间的柜子里。看来是离村的人走的太过匆忙而忘记了，半透明的外衣上还点缀着对于他们来说价值不菲的宝石和黄金。  
立香在去年穿上了这件华服，在人群中最闪亮注视着她的是恋人的眼睛，宝石和黄金相撞的铃铃声像是清脆的鸟鸣，本来应该是继续平静地度过剩下的日子，直到被到来的战争打断。  
立香抱紧了手中的舞衣，抬头看了眼模糊的神明的雕像。  
夜晚。在照顾所有的老人都睡下后，立香一人穿上了祭祀的舞衣。  
“如果真的存在着有守护村子的神明，那他为什么不保护大家？”立香这么想着，“如果能见到那位神明，即使是献出一切我也愿意。”  
小小的提灯在广袤的荒地上只能照亮立香脚边的一小步，在离村子不算太远的地方，立香小时后去过的地方，是一个荒废的祭坛。在她还小的时候，祭祀要去祭坛举行，后来就渐渐成为了在村子里进行，祭坛应该已经荒废了。  
夜晚的地面显得更加崎岖，地面上常常有立香没有注意到的石子硌到她的脚，让她险些摔下去，薄薄的鞋底也被扎破，似乎扎出了血。  
但是立香带着足够的毅力。  
就算只是到了祭坛也好......一定要撑下去，没有多远了......  
黑暗中的少女显得格外不起眼，荒地很大，风声也很大，只有她和她的影子小小的，在更小的火苗照射下摇摇欲坠。  
直到火光照亮了祭坛附近的方石，立香终于松了一口气。点燃留在石柱上的火把，祭坛果然荒废了，小时后记忆中还算是工整的祭坛，现在已经被风吹日晒的只剩下一个大概的模样。在祭坛边捡到一些干柴，立香在祭坛中央点燃了一堆篝火。  
“这么晚来见您真是不好意思，”立香伸手揽了揽自己被夜风吹的有点凌乱的头发，对着祭坛中央曾经立着雕像的位置恭敬地行了个礼，安静的荒地里只有火焰燃烧发出轻微的噼啪声和她的呼吸，“我并没有什么可以作为贡品的东西，但如果您需要，我也愿意用我的一切来交换......”立香深吸了一口气，提起了吊坠着金片和宝石的裙边，饰品相撞的声音叮当作响，“那我就开始了。”  
立香迈出自己曾经熟记的舞步，希望用祈祷之舞换来荒地之主的青睐。本来整齐的头发在跳动时渐渐散开遮住了眼睛或是飘到了嘴边，立香只能轻轻地将头发别到耳边，脚上的银铃随着她的脚步发出脆响，之前被扎破的脚在不停的踮起又放下，抬高又放低的舞步中更加疼痛，但是立香咬着牙坚持直到一舞结束，才放松似的瘫坐在地。  
篝火中的火苗明显地晃动了一下，燃烧的柴火发出噼啪的爆炸声，在立香转头看向火堆时，身后祭坛的入口却突然传来声音：“你看上去很难受啊，还好吗？”  
冷不丁地声音吓得立香一颤，赶紧回过头去看是谁在说话，却在回头的一瞬间感觉身体中似乎有什么被抽走的感觉，倦意瞬间袭来，立香在昏睡过去之前，只隐约看见身着白袍的绿发人影，最后听见的是：“这份不安和痛苦组成的悲伤是趋势你来到这里的动力吗......即使献上自己的一切？好吧，那么就让你见见他......”  
等立香再度醒来时，感觉自己好好的睡了一觉，等她站起来时才终于想起自己脚上的伤口，但是好好地站着的立香没有任何感到痛苦的感觉，甚至用力跺了跺脚，除了被震得发麻以外，就没有任何感觉，“已经痊愈了吗？真快啊......”立香嘟囔着，抬起头时却发现自己已经没有在祭坛里了。  
立香仔细看了看自己在的地方：这里似乎是一个房间，房间里只有自己身下的一张毯子，一扇窗户和一扇门而已。毯子上用贵重的金线绣着华丽的花纹，窗户似乎是用贵重的黄金浇筑出的艺术品，在阳光的照射下反射出亮眼的光斑，门看起来是木门，但是门上有着精细的雕花和厚重感。身处此地，立香觉得自己即使穿着之前觉得还算华贵的衣服，现在也觉得灰溜溜的，被这闪耀的房间压得喘不过气来。  
于是立香打算离开房间去看看这是哪里。  
推开门看到的是一个花园，生活在荒地的立香被这个花园给惊呆了：说是花园，不如说是一个小丛林，立香不认识的树木上结着似乎成熟了的红色果子，树和树的枝叶缠绕在一起，还有藤蔓从最高的树上垂下来，有的树上还盛开着大朵的花朵，鼻尖缠绕着的是怡人的清香，树上的鸟叫声和虫鸣都清脆动听，仔细听还能听见深处哗哗的流水声。  
生活在这里的人，是王吗？  
立香呆站在花园前不知道该向哪里走，踌躇之间看到了花园边的另一条路，于是向那边走去。  
至少要知道这里是哪里。立香这么想着，小跑了起来。  
但是这里似乎除了自己没有其他人了，立香跑了一大圈都没见到任何人，最后困倦地靠在一个房间的石柱上睡了过去。  
立香是被腿上传来的触感醒来的，似乎是有什么在轻轻地踹她的腿。立香迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，眼前是一个高大的男人的身影，背着光让立香看不清他的脸，只知道他金色的头发被房间的灯光照耀着更加耀眼。  
“哦，醒了啊，杂种。”面前的男人退后一步，立香才看清了那个人的脸，是一张非常俊美的脸庞。  
“哼，能来这里算你有点本事，”金发男人见立香已经醒来了，就丢下她向前走去，最后坐在华丽的金色椅子上，“暂且听听你的愿望吧，杂种。”见立香脸上茫然的表情，金发男人脸上玩味地表情更重，像是嘲讽般眯着眼带着笑意看着她说：“不是说能见到我的话，献出一切也都愿意吗？”  
立香终于知道在自己面前的自大男人就是那位荒地的神明，但和自己想象的不同，本以为会更加温柔更加仁慈，事实却是如此自大的一位神明。不过立香被他的话提醒终于想起了自己的目的：  
“我的愿望是——”立香声音不自禁提高了一些，却被坐在王座上的男人瞪着降低了音量，“我希望我的恋人，能在战场上平安回来，不要受到任何伤害。”立香的眼睛里盛满了眼泪，那是渴望愿望实现的眼泪，闪耀的水光比黄金更加耀眼。  
“就为了这个愿望吗？”王座上的男人被立香眼里的期望看得有一些不爽，“没有想过他已经死了吗？”金发男人露出恶劣的笑容，抬起手像是打发时间般动了动手指，“我可没办法让一个死人平安归来啊。再说......”金发男人的眼光从自己的手上转移到立香的身上，“身为祭品，本来就是本王——吉尔伽美什的东西，你又能付出什么一切呢？”  
“我的灵魂，以及这份躯体，都将奉献给您。”立香的眼睛定定的望着王座上的男人，身体和话语却都微微颤抖着。  
身无分文的立香要怎样去取悦一位喜爱黄金和女人的人呢。  
立香解开了衣服背后的暗扣，失去束缚的衣料轻轻地罩住少女的胸部，只有脖子上的两根细细的绳子挂着。  
立香向前走了两步，停在王座前的台阶下，然后抬头定定地看着随意地坐在面前的吉尔伽美什，发现对方也正看着自己，眼睛里满是嘲弄的笑意。  
“然后呢？这就是你的决定吗？”金发的王抬了抬下巴，眼光向下看着站在两步之遥的立香。  
像是被这激将法一般的嘲讽给触动了情绪，立香鼓起勇气踏上了通向王座的阶梯，伸出手想要抚上吉尔伽美什的脸吻上去。  
却被有力的手卡住脖子推开了。  
“真是有胆量啊，杂种。”吉尔伽美什看着立香脸上浮现出的痛苦的表情，挣扎着想逃脱出去，包含着因为窒息而溢出的泪水的眼睛却还是看着他，喉咙里因为本能发出咳嗽的声音，最后竟然挤出细细的一句话：  
“还请您......保佑他......让他呜......让他回来......”像是说出来临终前的愿望一样，立香放弃了挣扎，却被吉尔伽美什甩飞了出去，滚落到台阶下。  
“咳咳！咳......呃呕......”立香趴在地上用力地咳嗽让自己重新喘过气来，缺氧和疼痛让她遏制不住想要呕吐和流泪的冲动，本来就是挂在身上的衣服也被掀起来，她赶紧伸手将衣服扯下来，重新遮住已经露出的大半个胸部。  
“还算是有点杂种的样子。”吉尔伽美什看着趴在地上咳嗽的立香，冷哼一声：“好吧，那本王就大发慈悲听听你这个杂种的愿望。”吉尔伽美什看着立香不可置信地抬起了头，还挂着泪珠的眼里翘起笑意，在立香说话前打断了她：“来取悦本王吧，让本王满意的话，勉强同意也不是不行。”吉尔伽美什斜着身子用手臂撑着头，然后将一条腿搭在另一条腿上，对着立香的脚尖上下点了点，示意让立香靠近他，“在本王反悔前，最好是快一点。”  
立香几乎是跪着爬到吉尔伽美什的身边，她本来想站起来，却因为缺氧和恐惧让自己双腿发软无法站立。到了吉尔伽美什的王座旁边，立香却不知道该怎么做，刚刚的暴行让她不敢再触碰吉尔伽美什的身体，有些茫然有踌躇地看着王座上的金发男人。  
“怎么了，连怎么取悦男人都不知道吗？”吉尔伽美什眯了眯眼，在立香身上扫了一圈，像是看到什么让他满意的东西一样，带着些许笑意扬了扬头，“至少得先让我对你有点兴趣吧。”吉尔伽美什这么说着，将叠在一起的双腿放了下来。  
立香已经明白了吉尔伽美什的意思，这么明显的暗示如果自己还看不懂，那也太蠢了点。但是立香伸出的手还是有些颤抖，她从眼角瞄了瞄吉尔伽美什的脸，发现他似乎早就料到自己会看他，红色的瞳孔像捕食者一样半眯着盯着自己，于是立香赶紧收回目光，让自己对即将来临的事情更加专心一点。  
黄金的腰带被解开，名贵的布料被柔软的手有些粗鲁地扯下来一些。吉尔伽美什的衣物只能说是松松垮垮地围在腰间，立香一用力竟然扯下来一大截，她有些尴尬地还抓着吉尔伽美什的衣物，听着头上传来的哼笑声，脸更红了些。  
见立香迟迟没有下一步，吉尔伽美什再次开口说：“发呆做什么，接下来的还需要我教你吗？没有服侍过男人吗？”  
立香沉默着解开了男人腿间的布料，在浅金色毛发间露出来的是已经半硬的性器。立香还是第一次见到男人的性器，还是在这么近的距离下，给她的冲击不算是小，鼓起勇气双手握住半立起的肉棒，立香感觉手上的温度和大小似乎又上升了一些。  
立香不知道应该用多大的力气，怕让这位暴君——立香暂且这么想，让这位暴君感到不适，最终受最的应该只有自己，所以她的手也是虚虚地套成环形，上下套弄着手中的性器，即使是这样，她也感觉到手上有一些酸痛。  
在立香感觉到手中的性器更加紧绷更加胀大的时候，本来瘫坐在王座上的吉尔伽美什像是伸展身体一样，挺腰弓了一下上半身。  
然后立香听到一身叹气，然后一只手像是抚摸般按在自己的头顶，手指轻轻地梳理着自己的头发，接着越来越用力将她的头往下压下去。  
“含进去，杂种。”吉尔伽美什的声音比刚刚听起来更加低沉些，手上却毫不留情地将立香的头往下压，感觉到手上传来的有些抗拒的力量，吉尔伽美什手上的力气更加加重了些，“我不想说两次。”  
立香急促的呼吸已经拍打在吉尔伽美什完全挺立起来的性器上了，她有些为难地看着被要求吞进去的东西——粗长的性器微微上翘着，顶端溢出的透明液体在刚刚的撸动中已经均匀地抹到了柱身上，两个囊袋垂挂在淡金色的毛发中，私处传来的浓厚的男性的味道已经让立香的腿心有些微微湿润了。  
嘴唇微微张开几次又再闭上，不知道吉尔伽美什的耐心在哪里，立香实在是难以做下去，因为她在这之前，并没有任何的经验可谈。这一切，本来是要留给——......  
在立香迟迟没有动静时，吉尔伽美什一把扯住了立香脖子上挂着胸前唯一布料的绳子，将本来就摇摇欲坠的上衣直接扯了下来，立香还没来得及惊呼出声护住胸口，就被吉尔伽美什卡住下巴往上扯去，害怕窒息的感觉再次袭来，立香只能跟着抬起身体，直到整个人的上半身都趴在吉尔伽美什的膝盖上。  
“让你含进去啊，杂种。”立香的脸被捏着往中间挤，被迫张开了嘴，几乎是被按着头往下，直直地将挺立的肉棒吃了进去。但是即使立香努力将肉棒吞进嘴里，却还是有一截露在外面，而吉尔伽美什似乎想将所有都放进温暖湿润的口腔，将立香的头再往下压了压。  
“嗝呃......咳呃......”被戳到喉咙的立香难受地想要呕吐，用力地甩开吉尔伽美什的手，将口中的性器全部吐了出来。  
“咳咳......请......请等等！王！请...咳呃...请让我慢一点来。”怕吉尔伽美什发火，立香在送了口气后赶紧讨好般地更加凑近了些，小口地含住了肉棒的顶端。  
蘑菇头十分柔软而且有弹性，立香用嘴唇包裹着牙齿，轻轻地挤压蘑菇头下的沟壑，让顶端溢出更多，有些许咸腥的汁液。立香将并没有什么异味的液体吞下，不想将整个性器吞进去，于是伸出舌头上下舔弄着柱身。  
立香鼻尖问到浓郁的男性的味道，耳中听着自己舔弄时不自觉发出的水声和两人嗯嗯的喘息声，胸部也随着自己的晃动在吉尔伽美什的大腿上撞来撞去，皮肤和皮肤间摩擦着竟然让乳尖圆润地突起出来。  
像是怕自己的嘴和手并不能让面前的男人满意，立香抬起了一些身子，用手将自己饱满的胸部托了起来，蹭蹭着试图将吉尔伽美什的肉棒夹在胸部中间。  
立香试了好一会儿都没成功，最后只能恋恋不舍地松开口中的蘑菇头，先用胸部包裹住肉棒，才低下头重新去含住从胸部中戳出来的一截肉棒。  
“嗯......呜嗯......”性器边的毛发胡乱地戳着挺立的乳头，丝丝的快感让立香忍不住抬起头来缓解一下，却抬头就看见了被情欲包含着的红色眼眸。  
遭......！糟了！立香的身上的血似乎一瞬间冲上头顶，想到自己刚刚做的事情，立香感觉自己害羞的想要爆炸了。  
果...果然...是因为吃肉棒被弄得太有感觉而做出了过于破廉耻的事情了！立香的脸通红，赶紧低下头去不再看吉尔伽美什的脸，手遮住了胀大的乳头，双腿也更加并拢了些，但是嘴里还是小口小口地吞吐舔弄着从乳沟中戳出来的一截肉棒。  
“很会做嘛杂种，想不到你还算是胆大，”吉尔伽美什捏着立香的下巴让她抬起头来看着自己，另一只手又扫开了立香护着胸部的手。“哦，看来你也很有感觉嘛，乐在其中？这么淫荡还真是难以看出你是个处子呢，杂种。”  
吉尔伽美什捏住了立香一边的乳头，敏感的地方被挤压揉捏着，立香忍不住哼叫出声，下一秒又被面前的人抱起来坐在他的腿上。立香被吉尔伽美什牢牢地锁在怀里，一只手按着她的脖子后面，另一只手揉捏着她的胸部。像是准备撕咬猎物一般，吉尔伽美什在立香的脖侧舔来舔去，最后在立香的嘤嘤软叫中咬住一块皮肤，像是要吸干她的血液一般烙出一个个红印，按着脖子后的手往下移到腰部，将立香坐在自己腿上的下身离自己挺立的性器更近，在腿上相触的皮肤分开时，吉尔伽美什就感觉到湿热的触感，于是挺动腰部让自己的性器几次撞到立香的腿间，即使是隔着立香下身还没有脱下的布料，吉尔伽美什也感觉到了立香腿间的湿意。  
感觉到身上的少女已经进入了状态，吉尔伽美什将立香抱着更加托起来一些，按着她的腰让身体挺起来，只到让晃动的两团胸部送到了自己的面前，张嘴含住一边的乳头，另一边的乳头也用手指捻住拉扯，直到听到立香嘴里已经不能完整地说出一句话，明明想逃离却将胸前的吉尔伽美什的头紧紧地更紧，哭哭啼啼地腿软想要跪坐下去。  
“只是被玩弄乳头就去了吗，没用的杂种。”吉尔伽美什的舌尖拉扯着立香的乳头更加进去，被拉扯的痛觉和快感让立香哭叫着喊着男人的名字求饶，吉尔伽美什这才暂且放过她。  
说了是暂且，所以在立香在被放开快瘫坐在吉尔伽美什的腿上时，男人恶劣地将她腿间的衣料举起来一些。  
溢出的体液已经浸湿了立香的底裤，将外面的一小部分舞裙都沾染的黏黏糊糊的，“第一次做就喷出来这么多吗，你某些方面还真是天赋异禀呢。”吉尔伽美什将手伸进了立香的底裤里，两片肉瓣随着手指的搅动，滴落的水渍都落在了男人的手上。  
“呜......王......呜呜......”像是撒娇一般，立香伸手环住吉尔伽美什的脖子，上一波快感的余韵让她还有些迷迷糊糊地，加上之前一天并没有怎么休息，恍惚间竟然将面前的金发男人和脑海中已经奔赴战场的人的脸重合了。  
“好爱您......”立香俯下身将头靠在吉尔伽美什的肩膀上，下身很配合地弓起来，方便男人的手侵犯花汁饱满的腿间，小穴被手指破开时的疼痛也因为心里的爱意变成了甜腻的呻吟。  
手搭在腰上就听话地将腰落下来，小穴里包裹不住的爱液已经顺着私处的毛发滴落在男人的腿上，看着自己面前露出迷离又沉沦的表情的少女，吉尔伽美什觉得心情难得的很好，又拦着少女的臀部将已经被脱光的立香送到自己面前来，做好扩张的小穴和高翘的肉棒间只差立香坐下的距离了。  
“还没结束呢杂种，继续取悦我吧。”吉尔伽美什将双手放在他王座两旁的扶手上，立香咬着下唇露出有些羞怯地表情，轻轻地点了点头，然后立香的手按在吉尔伽美什本来就算是裸露的胸口，慢慢地对着他的性器坐了下去。  
因为是初次被插入以及体位的原因，立香只是坐下去一半左右就被满满撑着的胀痛给弄得不再往下去，一边摇晃着屁股一边委屈地看着吉尔伽美什，像是在讨好又像是在撒娇，立香上下晃动着屁股让体内的肉棒不要硬塞在那里，本来是想逃离出去，却被顶端突出翘起的蘑菇头给刮蹭出阵阵快感，腿软着向下坐去，小穴吞进了更多的肉棒。  
“啊啊......”立香趴在吉尔伽美什的胸口，娇弱纤细的叫声像是猫爪子一样轻轻挠着吉尔伽美什的心口，被花穴吮吸着紧紧包裹的肉棒涨得发痛，看立香已经没有力气再动，吉尔伽美什就自己摇动着腰部，结合的地方发出让人脸红心跳的夸张水声，情欲的味道夹杂着丝丝血腥的气息蔓延在整个房间。  
“呜呜......太快了！嗯...太...太快了啦！呜......”立香脸上挂着泪水哭喊着，第一次的性爱对于她来说有些太过激烈了，下体像是被撕裂般的感觉让她挣扎着想要逃走，却被吉尔伽美什按着抱得更紧，在多次抽插后，终于将整个性器都塞进了立香的花穴里。  
“好痛......呜......■■■......”立香被颠簸地有气无力地拍打着吉尔伽美什的胸口，眼泪糊的眼睛都睁不开了，脸上却有被快感染出的红晕，最后喊出的却是另一个人的名字。  
怒意像是顺着风吹的火势一般，吉尔伽美什本来心中已经对立香生出的些许怜爱，也在她念出另一个名字时烟消云散。  
被强行撑起身体，立香感觉有自己像是从什么东西上掉了下来，膝盖猛地跪在地上，被疼痛从幻觉梦境中拉扯醒来的立香终于想起这里是荒地的神明的神殿，而自己正在——  
“啪！”重重的一巴掌落在立香光裸的屁股上，立香被这股力直接打的趴了下去，还没反应过来站起来，立香就感觉有人从背后分开了自己的双腿，然后熟悉的饱胀的感觉从身下传来，“唔......”身后的人没有给自己反应的时间就抽动起来，咕啾咕啾的水声，下体的快感已经刚刚的疼痛，都让立香有点反应不过来。  
“你刚刚，说了什么。”肩膀被人抓住往后掰去，立香只能沉下腰让自己没那么痛苦，不给自己喘息的时间，吉尔伽美什将肉棒送的更深，“你最好是赶紧忘记之前的事情。”充满怒意的声音带着威胁的话语传到立香的耳中，但是她已经没有多余的精力去理解吉尔伽美什说了什么，胸部被用力地挤压揉捏，乳头也毫不留情地被扯出来，或是被食指和拇指揉捏，或是被食指和中指夹住用力地往外扯。  
“你的身体，还有你的一切，都是本王的。”吉尔伽美什挺腰将抽出只剩下顶端在花穴口的肉棒重新挺腰再送带最深处，“这可是你自己说的，杂种。”在立香背后的肩胛骨出咬出几个青紫的牙印，如愿听到了立香哭喊的声音，引导着被自己按在身下的少女说出：“我永远是吉尔伽美什的东西。要吉尔射在我子宫的最里面。要怀上吉尔的孩子。永远也不和吉尔分开。”这样的话，才抚慰般的用舌头舔上被咬出牙印的地方，把它们变成一个个的红痕。  
按照立香说的将精液射进立香的子宫后，立香已经被这场粗暴的性爱折磨的昏睡过去了，吉尔伽美什将自己从立香体内抽出时，才看见被磨得已经红肿的小穴，血丝和搅拌在一起的体液缓缓从身体内流出。  
“虽然是个杂种，但是说的话还算中听。”吉尔伽美什将立香横抱起来，“那就作为本王新的宝物，清洗干净后进宝物库里吧。”  
立香重新醒来时，觉得自己头昏昏的，一时间竟然恍惚地差点记不清自己的名字，环顾了四周，发现自己在一间富丽堂皇的房间，床上铺着的是丝绸的床铺，四周围绕着金色的窗幔，雕花的窗户中透出的是晚上已经入夜的颜色，外面的阳台上似乎有一个站立的人影。  
下床后才发现自己一丝不挂的立香觉得有些害羞，从床上扯出一条白色的小毯子裹着自己，探头往阳台上看去——  
“啊......王！”脑袋里还没想起这是谁，嘴巴倒是先说了出来，听到自己这么说了后，立香才想起来，面前的金发男人是吉尔伽美什，是荒地的主人，而自己是他的‘收藏品’之一。“王在做什么呢。”立香心里感觉自己对吉尔伽美什王似乎有一丝抗拒，但是身体却拉着自己往他身边靠过去，引入眼帘的是一块泥板。  
【这个泥板是做什么的？】立香想。  
“王在用泥板看什么呢？”立香说。  
【哎？我怎么......？对，对哦！泥板是王用来预知和占卜的啊！我怎么给忘记了啊。】  
立香脸上一闪而过的怪异神色被吉尔伽美什收进眼底，他嘴角微微扬起些许，说：“在看你的命运。”  
“真的吗？那我的命运是怎样呢？”立香有些激动地靠近了吉尔伽美什一些想看看泥板上的文字，印象中似乎自己的王从未用千里眼看过与自己相关的事情，但是引入眼帘的泥板上的文字自己一个都看不懂。只是晃了一眼，吉尔伽美什就将泥板合上了，“哎~好小气哦，王。”立香反应过来时，自己已经拉着吉尔伽美什的手开始撒娇了，自己这样的行为反而吓了自己一跳，强烈的违和感让立香赶紧收回了手，有些局促不安地看着似乎是心情不错的王。  
“你的命运？”吉尔伽美什像是听到可笑的问题一般，傲慢地哼笑了一声说：“当然是作为我的收藏品来和我度过一生了。”


End file.
